


Take On the World

by writer_in_the_making



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_the_making/pseuds/writer_in_the_making
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Howard is the best friend of Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. After being in Britain for school and her dance career, she is coming back home. When Caroline comes how she will face everyday life questions while helping her best friends through the challenges of middle school life. FInd out what happens to Caroline when she is reunited with her best friends in Take On The World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Meets World

Chapter One: Girl Meets World

[I](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164147813) walked off of the plane and into the airport to look for my mom, dad, and my two brothers. Oh where are my manners. My name is [Caroline Howard](http://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/sammi-hanratty-in-bellus-magazine-february-2015-issue_4.jpg) and I am 13 years old. I live in New York, but for the past year I have been in Britain for my dancing. It was an amazing experience, but I missed everyone back home especially my two best friends Riley and Maya. Now one of the best parts about me coming home is that they don't know that I am coming home. So tomorrow I start school with them and I am going to surprise them because when it comes to big gestures I do the biggest.

"Caroline!" I hear someone behind me exclaim. When I turn around I see my little brother, Max, running towards. "Max!" I exclaimed and ran towards him. I picked him up and gave him a big hug while kissing on head. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too." Max replied. "Well did you miss your older brother who is much better than you?" my older brother, Chase asked. "No I didn't miss my older brother who is so much better than me." I said and his face dropped. "I missed you."

"Whatever." Chase said pulling me into a hug. After Chase let me go I had my moment with my parents which consisted of my mom threatening me. She said that if I leave her again she will lock me in my room. "Of course mom I couldn't dream of leaving you." I told her. We walked over to baggage claim so we could get my bags. Afterwards we hurried to the car so we could get home because mom said something about I need sleep before tomorrow. Once we got to our apartment, I ran to [my room](http://themaisonette.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Cute-bedroom-ideas-teenage-girls-cute-bedroom-ideas-pink-color-home.jpg) since I haven't been in there since a year ago. It looked just how I left it, which was perfect.

"Caroline get ready for bed, you have your first day of school tomorrow." My mom called from down the hall. "Okay." I yelled back. I walked over to my suitcases and grabbed the new pajamas that one of my friends gave me before I left to come back here. After I got my pajamas on I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and then put my hair in a ponytail. I walked back to my room and got in my bed once I turned off my light. I couldn't wait to see how Riley and Maya were going to react.

********

I woke up the next morning by Max jumping on me. "Caroline, mommy said that you have to get up." Max said. "Okay." I said. "Now get off of me." I told him. Max got off of me and left my room. I walked over to my closet and picked out something to [wear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164158195). Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and stole some bacon off of Chase's plate.

"Hey that's my bacon." he whined. "No, it's my bacon because it's going into my mouth." I told him eating a piece. "Come on Caroline. I am going to drop you off before I go to work." My dad said. "Okay daddy." I followed my dad out of our apartment, but not before I stuck my tongue out at Chase. As we were riding down the elevator my dad told me that I was being put in Cory's class.

The ride to John Quincy Adams Middle School wasn't a long ride, but it gave me enough time to figure out a way to make a big entrance. Dad took me to the office so I would be able to go to class. Once we did that I said goodbye to my dad and walked towards my classroom. I decided to wait outside the room till I saw the perfect time for my entrance. "Okay, let me get back to jamming some learning into your heads." Cory said. "The Civil War." "The Civil Bore." Maya said and I giggled. "Thank you future Mini Mart employee of the month." Cory said. "Would I be making more money than you?" Maya asked.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "The Civil War. Anybody?" "A war we fought against ourselves." Riley answered. I was shocked that Riley actually knew that, due to the fact that I have never seen Maya or Riley study. "What you actually studied it?" Cory questioned in disbelief. "No I'm actually living it." Riley replied. I heard something which probably meant that Riley hit her head against the desk.

"People, people are we here to learn or not?" Farkle asked, gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean, Farkle?" Cory asked. "I mean I've been in love with Riley since the first grade, but I'm also equally in love with Maya and Caroline." Farkle explained. "Some might say the great mystery of the universe is whose going to be the first Mrs. Farkle." "You don't want this." Maya said then added, "and Caroline isn't here." Oh if only she knew. "Bring it on." Farkle said. "Also Caroline will come back for me." I had to hold in my laughter. "I always though he would wind up with back of the class Brenda." Riley said. I'm guessing everyone turned their heads to look at Brenda. Farkle made a sound of distaste.

"Actually the great mystery of the universe is how you can love three women the same who couldn't possibly be more different." Cory said. "We're not so different." Riley said. "Including Caroline." "May I overstep my boundaries, sir?" Farkle asked. "You always do." Cory said. He gestured for Farkle to move to the front and they switched spots. Farkle flipped Cory's name plate so that it said Farkle. I wondered when he did that. 

"Riley, is the sun warm, and bright, and light up my whole day." Farkle said, then moved on to Maya. "Maya, is the night dark and mysterious, and the night has always been a mystery to me because I go to bed at 7:30. Then Caroline is dawn, the beauty before the day starts, the darkness before the light, then the light that takes the earth before the sun fully comes out. How could I love three women, how can I not? Thank you, I am Farkle."

Farkle walked back to his desk and Cory walked back to the front of the class. "So we were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people." Cory flipped the name plate so that it showed his name again. "Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." I saw a boy walk past me and into Cory's class. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Anyways he opened the door and walked in. Cory noticed him.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are." Cory said. "I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas." Lucas said. Why does that name sound so familiar? I thought as I messed around with my charm bracelet. "Oh new student, Mr. Friar?" Cory asked. "Yes, sir." Lucas answered. "Great you're just in time for today's assignment, have a seat." Cory said. I decided that now was a good time to make myself known. I opened the door and everyone turned to look at me.

"You might not know who he is, but you know who I am!" I exclaimed. "Caroline!" I heard a voice exclaim. The next thing I know I'm in the air. I look down to see Cory. "Mr. Matthews as much as I'm glad that you remember me." I said. "Can you please put me down?" "Of course." He said. Cory put me back down on the ground. "For all of you who don't know this is Caroline Howard. From the looks of it she just moved back here from Britain."

"Caroline you're back." Three voices said. I turned around to see three of my best friends. "Yep, I'm back and staying." I said. "Well Miss Howard take a seat." Cory said. I sat down and turned to look at the boy behind Riley. "Luke?" I questioned. "Care?" he questioned. "It is you." we both exclaimed. "You two know each other?" Riley asked. "Yeah for one of my competitions it was in Austin. I met Lucas there and we became fast friends." I explained.

"Can we get back to learning?" Farkle asked. Riley turned around and looked at Lucas. "Okay so we-," Cory noticed that Riley was looking at Lucas and not paying attention. He walked over and turned her head so she was looking at him. "So I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48." We all opened our books to page 48. "Now I'd like you to turn to page 1." We all turned to page 1, I had a feeling no one was going to like what he was going to say next. "Now I'd like you to read from page 1 to 48." Everyone groaned when he said this. "Aw too bad on you. Okay so for tonight's assignment I'd like you to write me a three page essay on anything, anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it."

"That," Maya started, "I'd fight for no homework. I come here everyday, why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here." "Woo." Riley said and I shook my head. Cory gave Riley a look. "Not woo." Maya stood up, "He gets our days, let's take back our nights. No homework, more freedom. Who's with me?" Then Maya started to chant, "No homework, more freedom." Then other people started chanting with her. "Maya turned to look at Riley and said, "This is it kid, if you want to be more like me, stand up." Then she looked at me and said, "Come on you left us for a year." She was guilt tripping me into agreeing with her. Riley and I stood up and looked at Cory.

"What are you doing?" Cory asked. "I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about whose world I want it to be." Riley answered. "Riley, I know you, you know exactly who you are" Cory said. "Who am I, dad?" Riley asked. "You're just like me." Cory answered. "Yeah, would you do this?" Riley asked. "No homework, more freedom. No homework, more freedom." Cory looked at me. "Don't do this." "Sorry Maya guilt tripped me." I told him before chanting, "No homework, more freedom." Riley and I walked past Farkle and asked, "Farkle are you with us or not?" I followed Maya and Riley out of the classroom.

********

[I](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=164165975) sat down with Maya and Riley when Maya said something, "Aw look at him looking for a place to fit in." "Do you think he'll sit with us?" Riley asked. Maya and I both scooted her over. Lucas walked over to us, but the seat was quickly taken by Farkle. "Ladies." Farkle said. "Farkle." we replied. "Interesting lunch line dilemma. Sloppy Joe or chicken pot pie or Cesar salad. Or sloppy Joe or chicken pot pie or Cesar salad." "Is that all you got?" Maya and I asked. "That's it, same time tomorrow." Farkle said before getting up and walking away.

"There he is." I told Riley. I grabbed her arm and said, "Invite him to sit down." I made her move over a seat. "With words?" Riley asked. "You're ready for this." Maya said. "But what do I say?" Riley asked. "Hey, Lucas, looking for somebody special?" Maya suggested. "I can't say that." Riley said. "Hey Lucas, looking for somebody?" Maya suggested. "Too forward." Riley stated. "Hey Lucas." I tried. "Like we're on a first name bases?" Riley questioned. "Hey." Maya and I said.

"Hey." Riley replied. "Hey back." Lucas said as he sat down next to Riley. "Hi." Riley said. "You're sitting here." "Way to point out the obvious, Riles." I mumbled. "Is that okay?" Lucas asked. Riley gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. It was funny watching Riley and Lucas because as it is shown she is not able to do so. "Can you excuse me for just one sec?" Riley asked and Lucas nodded. Riley turned towards Maya and I. We all started squealing and hitting each other. Riley turned back around to look at Lucas.

"How ya doin'?" Cory asked. When did he get here? I also knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Dad, you have a choice here." Riley said. "You can understand that this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria." "I'm going to do whatever you say next." Cory told her. "This is so innocent." Riley said. "Yeah Mr. Matthews, Lucas isn't going to do anything wrong." I said. "Honey, sweetie, fathers don't see anything as innocent." Cory said. See this is what happens when I try to help Riley. Her dad treats me like a daughter so I get these talks too. "We see it as. What's the opposite of innocent?" "Right here." Maya said, raising her hand and Cory waved.

"Please don't do anything to embarrass us." Riley and I said. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Friar about geography." Cory said. But I knew better than it just being an innocent conversation. "You know I've been a lot of places. Never been to Texas though, what part of Texas is closest to Mexico?" "That'd be El Paso, sir." Lucas told him. Here it comes. "Great, let's go right now." Cory declared. He went behind Lucas' chair and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Lucas waved and I think I was just embarrassed as Riley because it felt like Cory was my dad. We grabbed our lunch trays and went to put them away.

"So did you do the homework?" Riley asked. "No, I didn't do the homework." Maya said. "The question on everyone's kiwi lips is did you do the homework?" we put our trays down and walked away. "No, I'm one of the founding members of the homework rebellion." Riley said. "You think I did my homework?" "I think you did mine too." Maya said. "I did, I did and I really liked it." Riley admitted. "Riley don't save me." Maya said. "What?" Riley questioned.

"Let me be me." Maya said. Farkle walked past us. "Oh you got three desserts." "Angel's food cake." Riley said. "Devil's food cake." Maya said. "And red velvet caked." I said. "Let me guess who's who." Maya said. "Hey Farkle's hungry, not everything is about you." Farkle walked away from us. "Oh and Caroline we know you did your homework." Maya said. "Well how was I not to?" I asked. "I mean Riley's dad told my father." They just looked at each other.

********

I saw Lucas walk into the classroom and smirked because I knew Cory was going to freak. Riley turned around and looked Lucas. "Hi. I'm glad you're back." Riley said. "Hi, me too." Lucas said. "Hi, I'm glad that he wasn't able to get you across the border." I said. "Hi, thanks Care." Lucas said. Cory walked over to us, "Hi, apparently you have a better sense of direction then I anticipated."

Riley and I turned back around. "When will this stop?" I whispered to Riley. "Hopefully soon." she whispered back. Cory made motions between himself before speaking, "You are a really good looking guy." This is so embarrassing. "Okay, so today we are going to find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it. Maya." "Yes, sir." Maya replied. "Present you homework." he said. "Can't do that, sir." Maya told him. "Why not?" he asked. "Didn't do my homework, sir." Maya answered. "Why not?" Cory asked. "That's what I'm fighting against, sir." Maya said.

"Oh this could go on for a while." Farkle said. He pulled out a sleep mask and put it on. He laid back in his seat and started snoring, "Farkle, Farkle, Farkle, Farkle, Farkle." "I didn't do my homework either." Riley said. "Oh really." Cory said. "Yeah, we're the same now." Riley said. "I don't believe in homework." "Guess what, Riley." Cory said. "That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all." Then he looked at me. "Please tell me you did your homework?" "I did do my homework." I told him. "You are my new favorite." Cory declared.

Maya raised her hand, "I have something to say." "Wow, I don't know what to do. I've never seen this before. The floor is yours, Miss Hart." Cory said. Maya got up and walked towards Farkle, she pulled his sleep mask, "Get up Farkle, you're gonna want to be awake for this." Farkle took off his sleep mask then stoop up. "Is it our honeymoon?" "No you missed that, now it's time to hand it our essays." Maya told him. "Oh, Farkle goes first. Farkle always goes first." Farkle declared. Farkle ran out of the room to do something.

Maya was at the front of the room and she turned to look at us. "Everyone who did their homework put it on your desks." I didn't want to because I knew what was going to happen. "Careful there, Miss Hart." Cory said. "Are you sure about this?" Riley asked. "I got this." Maya said. When Maya came to my desk I didn't give her my homework instead I said, "Maya don't do this." "Okay." Riley said. Maya continued to collect everyone's homework when Farkle walked in with a diorama. "The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War and to peace." Farkle said. "I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Maya walked by Farkle and took one of his sparklers. "Hey, that's a pivotal part of my diorama." Maya took another one. "And there goes Virginia."

Maya walked to her desk the homework and the sparklers. "The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion because there was no more homework." She was about to burn the homework when Cory stepped in. "Alright, alright that's fight far enough Maya, I get it." Cory said. Maya raised the sparklers above her head. "Maya don't." I said. I got up to stop her, but it was too late. "No homework, more freedom." Then the sprinklers went off and everyone started screaming. "Okay, so those work." Maya stated. "Is this still part of your presentation or is this actually going on?" Farkle asked.

Everyone left the room except for Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Riley, Cory, and I. I took off my jacket and out it over my head while walking towards Lucas and Riley. "Why didn't you stop your friend?" Lucas asked. "That's not what I do anymore." Riley told Lucas. "You're better than that I mean Care tried to do something." Lucas said. "I'm just letting her be her." Riley said. We looked at Maya. Farkl started running around the room, or he tried running around the room before he jumped on Cory. "Miss Hart, you have detention." Cory said. "The principal will determine if it goes further than that. Miss Matthews and Miss Howard, please leave." "I deserve detention, too." Riley said. "No you don't, you didn't do anything." Cory said as he struggled to with Farkle. "Because you didn't do anything your best friend is in deep trouble." Riley walked out of the room and I followed behind her.

********

We were standing by the lockers waiting for Cory to come out. He did come, but he had Farkle on his back. "Down Farkle." Cory commanded. Farkle got down off of him. "You're looking at us pretty hard there, Mr. Matthews." Maya commented. "I just want to stand by my girl." RIley said. I had nothing to say at this point because I think I showed where I stood pretty clearly. "You missed the moment to stand by your girl." Cory said. "You were trying so hard to be here Riley you forgot the best thing you could do for her is be you." It was silent for a moment, but she should know that he is right. "Riley and Caroline take Farkle for a walk." Riley and I looked at Maya before walking away with Farkle.

********

We were standing in the subway and the silence was killing me. "Riles and Care." Maya said. "Yeah." we said. "If we can't hang out with each other as much anymore don't worry about it." Maya said. Why was she saying that? "Wait, why wouldn't we?" Riley and I asked. "He's going to make you end the friendship and he's going to tell Care's dad to make her do the same thing." Maya told us. "He said that?" Riley questioned. "He's really upset with me." Maya said.

"He loves you." Riley said. "I don't think so anymore." Maya said. "I just want you two to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault." I heard clapping and I turned to see a lady. "Beautiful, you three little bumble bees got a sweet thing going, but where's you hunk?" We looked at her like she was crazy. "You ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story." "I haven't been a good friend." Maya said.

"You're our best friend." Riley and I said. "They're your best friends." the lady said. "Best friends are important. I've got a best friend, i'm not talking to her right now." We turned back towards each other. "I go too far." Maya said, "and I don't think that's going to stop. I'm bad for you both." "Did he say that?" we asked. "He will." Maya replied. "This is your stop." Riley and I turned to look, but we didn't move. "Riley, don't be me. You don't go as far as me."

"No." Riley and I said. We continued to shake our heads as Maya pushed us off the subway. "No!" "No." the lady said. "Do not push them off this train." Riley and I started to walk away. "You do not push your best friends off a train." Riley and I stopped walking and turned to look at each other. "I'm not you." Riley said. We turned back around and walked back towards the train. Riley pulled the doors open and the lady noticed. "Oh, they're back." she said. "That little girl pushed these doors open with the power of love."

“You are not allowed to abandon our friendship.” I said.  “I would never do that.” Riley said. “Riley and Caroline I’m pushing you both away because I’m not good for you anymore.” Maya said. “Only we can decided that.” Riley and I said. “Know why?” “Why?” Maya questioned. “Because if this is our world now the first person we want in it is you.” Riley and I told Maya. “You two are going to save me aren’t ya?” Maya asked. “We are.” Riley and I said. We grabbed Maya’s arms and ran off of the train.

********

“Where is he?” Riley and I asked when we got to Riley’s apartment. Topanga and Auggie pointed towards Cory. “There is no way you can break up our friendship with Maya.” “Is that what you think I want Riley?” He asked. “No what you said what you really want is for me to make the world my own and you want me to do my homework. Well I’m doing it right now.” Riley said. “This is what I think is worth fighting for, this is one of my best friends. She going to get me and Caroline into trouble and we’re going to get us out of it, and I did because here we are. Look at us dad we’re right here. My Civil War is over dad, I won. What happens now?”

*******

I would’ve gone with everyone to the subway, but my parents said that they needed to talk to me. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked. “Honey your brothers got accepted into two different prestigious schools.” Mom said. “Yeah mommy is going with me and daddy is going with Chase.” Max said. “So who am I going with?” I asked. I was sad that I was going to have to leave my friends once again.  
“That’s the thing you aren’t going.” My dad said. “Then where am I staying?” I asked. “I talked to Cory and he said that they would be happy to have you stay with them.” My dad said. “So I get to live with one of my best friends while you are somewhere else until the school year is over?” I asked. “Yes.” My dad said. I jumped up and gave him a hug. “Thank you so much.” I said before running to my room. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

*******

It was late in the evening and my dad was dropping me off at the Matthews’. Apparently my parents had everything planned before I got back from Britain. My dad was dropping me off today because they’re leaving in the morning and they don’t want to have to worry about me. “You know that one of you could take me with you.” I told my dad as we walked towards the Matthews’ door. “We could, but we thought that it would be unfair to pull you away from your friends when you just got back.” he told me. I groaned because he was making it very hard for me to be mad at him. “Why are you making it so hard for me to be mad at you?” I asked.

“I’m not trying I am just telling you the truth.” He replied. We reached their apartment door and I knocked on it. I could hear people moving around and I waited until someone opened the door. Right as I thought that someone opened the door. “Caroline.” The person exclaimed and I was brought into a hug. The person pulled away and I shot my famous smile at Topanga. “It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Matthews.” I giggled. “I was so happy to hear that you were coming back and then when your parents asked if you could stay with us. I was so happy that I get to spend more time with you.” She told me. “Topanga sometimes I think you and Cory love seeing my daughter more than me.” my dad butted in. “Well who can blame us?” she asked. “Your daughter is just so loveable.”

“Mommy who’s at the door?” I heard someone behind Topanga asked. I looked behind her and saw Auggie standing there. “You know it hurts when you can’t recognize my voice.” I said with a hurt tone. “Care!” he exclaimed. He ran around him mom and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a hug and then pulled away. “It’s nice to see you too.” I laughed. “It was so boring here without you.” Auggie told me. “Riley and Maya kept whining about how much they missed you and how they wanted you to come back. But they never asked me how I felt about you leaving.”

“Aw poor Auggie.” I told him. “How about I make you a promise.” “What kind of promise?” he asked. “That if you every need someone to talk to then you can talk to me.” I explained the promise to him. “I like that.” He told me. “Kids as much as we love you guys having the moment,” my dad said pointing to himself and Topanga, “but you two have to go to sleep and I have to get home before your mom kills me.”

“Right.” I said quietly remembering that my family was going away. “Hey ladybug don’t be sad.” My dad told me as he pulled me in for a hug. “I’m going to miss you.” “I’m going to miss you too.” I replied. He pulled away and thanked Topanga once more before walking away. “Come on let’s get you settled.” Topanga said. She helped me get my bags. I had at least ten and they were pretty heavy, but we managed to get them to the room I was staying in. The room I was staying in looked almost like Riley’s room, but the room wasn’t out there like Riley’s. I put away most of my clothes then decided that it was time for me to go to bed. So I grabbed my pajamas and changed. I turned off my lights and got in my bed. I have a feeling that staying here is going to be different from what I am used to.

 


	2. Girl Meets Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Howard is the best friend of Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. After being in Britain for school and her dance career, she is coming back home. When Caroline comes how she will face everyday life questions while helping her best friends through the challenges of middle school life. FInd out what happens to Caroline when she is reunited with her best friends in Take On The World.

Chapter Two: Girl Meets Boy

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Instead of giving a vocal answer, I just groaned in response. "Caroline get up before I make you." Topanga said. I knew for a fact that it wasn't a smart idea not to listen. So I quickly got out of my bed. I went to the bathroom, but made sure to avoid Riley, so i could surprise her at breakfast. After I was done in the bathroom, I went back to my room to get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=169477729). Once I was dressed I walked out of my room and I could hear people talking.

"Riley, we were wondering how you would feel if you had a house mate." Cory said. "Mom are you pregnant?" Riley asked. "No, Riley we are talking about someone your age." Topanga explained. "Yeah, it would be nice." Riley told them. I decided to walk in at that moment. "It's a good thing you said that or me staying here would be awkward." I said as I sat down. "Are you telling me that Care is staying with us?" Riley asked. "Yes, her parents need someone to watch her." Cory explained.

"This is amazing!" Riley exclaimed. She turned to me and said, "I hope you know that I am never letting you leave." "I was planning on you saying that." I told her. "Come on we have to go to school." Riley got up and grabbed her bag. "Why so you can stare at Lucas, text him, but never get the nerve to actually talk to him?" I whispered. Riley got flustered for a moment before replying, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Sure you don't." I said and walked towards the elevator. "I don't!" she exclaimed and all I did was laugh.

********

Riley, Maya, and I were standing by our lockers when Lucas walked past us. Riley took out her phone and started texting. I knew she was texting Lucas, but I didn't say anything because I did enough when we were walking to me Maya. "Talk to him." Maya ordered. "Why?" Riley questioned. "We have a great text relationship."

"You know what's a better text relationship?" I asked. "What?" Riley asked. "Talk to him." Maya and I said. Riley's phone made a noise and she looked at it. She showed it to us and then she replied to it. "He's right over there." Maya pointed out. "Nooo." Riley said. "Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing that can go wrong over here is if I go over there." Maya and I looked at Riley before pointing over where Lucas was seated. Riley handed Maya her books and phone. She walked over to where Lucas was sitting, but instead of sitting next to him, she was behind him. Riley didn't actually say anything and she turned to look at us. Maya mouthed, 'Talk to him' and Riley turned back towards Lucas. Once again she didn't say anything, but this time she decided to smell him. Maya motioned for Riley to come back over to us.

Riley ran over to us and asked, "How'd I do?" "You smelled him." Maya stated handing Riley her books. "Yep." Riley replied. "You smelled him is what you did." Maya said. "I walk through like the way I walk through life." Riley told her. "Can we please talk about this?" Maya asked. Riley turned on her phone and walked into the classroom. Maya pulled out her phone, read something then said, "Nope." She picked up her bag and walked into the room. I followed after her.

********

"You guys don't connect with each other." Cory started, holding up his phone. "It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons instead of emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Maya, Riley, and I started to act like zombies and pretended to eat each other's brains. "Stop eating each other." Cory commanded. We pulled away from each other when the door opened. A girl walked in and she closed the door behind her. "You're late, Miss Myzell." "My goldfish died." she replied in a monotone voice.

"You see this is what I am talking about." Cory said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss, yet she does not seem in touch with her emotions." "'Scuse me, I am crying my eyes out." she stated. "I'm going to have to leave class early." She turned and walked out of the room. "Oh, she actually made it out the door this time." Cory said. He walked to the door and opened it. "I actually made it out the door this time." she exclaimed as she walked back into the room. She went and sat in her seat while Cory closed the door.

"Dad, adjust and deal. Cell phones have been around since like forever." Riley told her dad. "It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole time before you and cell phones." he said. "No really?" I muttered sarcastically. "And it'll amaze you to know that I have three hundred and ninety-four friends in her." Riley said, tapping her phone. "And I'm amazed that you believe that." he retorted. He walked over to the chalkboard and drew a not so straight line. "This is a timeline of all human existence." He pointed to the beginning of the line. "Starting here is everyone who's lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cell phone era which begins right around here," he drew a line close to the end of the timeline, "pretty much destroys all that, way to go you."

Lucas raised his hand, "Sir, if I may take a different position." "Save me, Mr. Friar. Do I go too far?" Cory asked. "Always, sir." Lucas answered and RIley nodded her head. "I understand you point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find what's going on in Texas." I saw a smirk on Maya's face and I knew she was about to say something about what Lucas said. "Yeah, how else can he keep up with all the hoedowns and cattle pageants?" Maya asked in a fake country accent.

"Maya." I said. "It's okay, Care. I'm unaffected by Maya's view of country life." Lucas said. "As my uncle Buster always says, 'Be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird'." "You're the mockingbird." Riley chimed in. "I know." Maya said. Maya turned around to look at Lucas. "It kills me to know I can't get to you." "Sorry, mam'." Lucas apologized, tipping his invisible hat. She turned back around and made this 'oo' sound while shuddering.

Farkle raised his hand and asked, "Farkle time, sir?" "Oh, I love Farkle time." Cory commented. He and Farkle switched places. "With all due respects to history, Mr. Matthews, what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline." Farkle said. "When Farkle and technology rule and make another one of you." Farkle pulled a hair from Riley's head. "Ow." Riley said. "And another one of you." Farkle said to me as he plucked a piece of from my head. "Ow." I said. "And another one of you." Farkle said to Maya then plucked a piece of hair from her head too. "Wait, not there's six of us and one of you?" Riley questioned. "That's awesome." Farkle stated. He continued to look at us. "The future, you can't escape it. I am Farkle!" Farkle walked back to his desk while Cory walked back to the front of the room.

"The assignment, you can't escape it. I am teacher." Cory said. "Okay, so this is what we are going to do guys. We are going to split into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings and here's a twist." I didn't like where this was going. "No computers." "What?!" Farkle exclaimed. "We're going old school." Cory said. "You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library." "Where?" Maya asked and I laughed at her. "And here's another twist because I trust you not at all, give me your cell phones." Cory said. "No!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah." Cory said and people started complaining. "Hand them up." He collected everyone's phones. "Thank you, so our teams for this assignment. Maya," Maya opened her arms and Farkle sat in her lap. "What up?" Farkle asked. Maya pushed him back to his seat. "Riley and Caroline." Cory said. Riley and I looked at each other then back at him. "You two will be with..." He looked at Lucas and Lucas waved. "No!" Riley and I smiled at him. "No!" The bell rang. "No!" Everyone got up and when Lucas got close enough Cory asked, "Why did you have to come here?"

"Sorry I make you uneasy, sir." Lucas apologized before walking out of the room. "Oh dad, we don't have our phones. What could possibly happen?" Riley asked. Riley walked out of the classroom and I followed, but Cory stopped me. "But I have to worry about you." he said to me. I flashed him my charming smile before saying, "You sure do." I walked out with Riley who stopped to wait for me.

********

We were standing outside of the classroom when Lucas walked past us. "Hey soaring eagle, are you walking with us to the library tonight?" Maya asked. "Sure, if that's good with you guys." Lucas replied. "Well seeing as you're Riley and Caroline's partner on this assignment. I guess we should find out if it's okay with them." Maya said. "Riley? Caroline?"

Riley didn't say anything so I decided to be the first one to say something. "Oh come on Luke, we all know I'm okay with you coming." I told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Of course, Care." Lucas laughed. "Riley, any thoughts on this that might come out in word form?" Maya asked. "No, because you don't have your phone. So what are you going to do to communicate I wonder." Riley gave us two thumbs up. "Oh look at that, two thumbs up from Riley." Maya said then Riley started to smile. "And a smiley face." "Hey, that's more than her just standing there." I added. Lucas just smiled before walking away. "Hey! How dare you just walk away without saying goodbye!" But he didn't reply.

 ********

We were at the table eating dinner and talking about our day. "It was a good dad and then my friends treated me nicely and then my teacher measured us and then I'm growing and the Jenny Lewis loves me." Auggie said. We all looked at him. "I think because I'm growing." "It wasn't a good day," Riley and I said in unison, "and then my friend pulled my hair out and then my friend took my phone." The Riley added, "And then my teacher was my father and Care's godfather." "At least you two are growing." Auggie said.

"Honey, please don't come apart. This is a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family." Topanga told Riley. "Well you aren't talking about me, so I can come apart." I muttered to myself. "Oh no, I was talking about you too." she said. I looked up, shocked that she heard me. I turned to look at Riley to find her looking at Auggie, so I turned to look at Auggie.

"Hello Riley, hello Caroline." Auggie said. "How ya doin'?" Riley and I asked. "Wanna hear about my day?" he asked. "It was a good day." "Mom." Riley said. "Mrs. Matthews!" I exclaimed, not wanting to hear about Auggie's day once again. "Forgive them Auggie. They miss their telephones." Topanga said. "Well they can share mine." Auggie said, handing Riley his toy phone. Riley pressed one of the buttons. _"The cow goes"_ "Moo." Auggie said and I giggled. I took the phone from Riley and put it down on the table.

"I'm not going to make it." Riley and I said. "That's what your father and godfather thinks." Topanga told us. "They can't." Cory stated. "Please don't make him right. It's no good when he is right." Topanga said. "She's right." Cory agreed. "Why are you really doing this?" Riley asked him. "Yeah." I agreed. Cory and Topanga looked at each other before Cory answered, "Because I want you and your friends to become human beings and I believe by doing this you learn to become real human beings." The buzzer went off, "Hey losers, it's Maya." "Except her." Cory said.

"Know what? Care and I are going to do this." Riley said. "Yeah." I said. RIley walked towards the door, "We can make it through this whole thing without making a text or call." She pressed the button, "Come on up." I got up and walked toward Riley when Topanga also got up. "Of course you can, sweetheart." she said. "You know what you're already a wonderful human being, but every so often little test like this are going to come up." "Why?" Riley asked. "Because it's your father's job to give you little tests and maybe along the way you're going to learn a little more about yourselves." Topanga explained.

The front door opened and Maya walked in, "Yeah, like I've learned that I'm actually okay with all of this." "You don't miss you phone, Maya?" Topanga asked. "I was the only one in class without a smartphone and now I feel like everyone's even." Maya explained. The buzzer went off again, "Farkle." "Be ready in a minute." Riley called out. It buzzed again, "And Lucas." "Ready now." Riley sad. She grabbed me by the arm and grabbed our jackets before running out of the apartment.

********

When we finally got to the library, everyone started to look around. "What is this place?" Riley asked. "This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom." Farkle said. "Yep, keep telling yourself that." I told him while patting him on the back. "Look at all of those." Maya said, looking at one of the bookshelves. "Books." Farkle said. "Books." Maya and Riley repeated. Lucas took one of the books off the shelf. "Look." he said. He blew on the cover and dust flew off. "Tales of Human Interaction."

"We'll take it." Maya said, taking the book away from Lucas. "Thanks quick draw." Maya walked over to a table and dropped the book on it. Then passed it over to Farkle. "Farkle, do whatever you do with that." Maya sat down in a chair. "You mean read." Farkle stated. Farkle opened the book. "Chapter one." "I'm bored out of my mind. Let's go to a movie." Maya said. The librarian at the desk said, "Shh." Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas turned towards her.

"There's one of the ancients now." Farkle pointed at the librarian. They slowly walked towards her and stopped in front of the desk. "Oh wondrous gatekeeper of knowledge, we are travelers from another time and place." "7th grade middle school." Riley informed her. "We wish to partake of this information from your gate of wisdom." Farkle explained.

"Do you rent phones?" Riley asked. This resulted in the librarian shushing us once again. "There's no one here, but us." Lucas said. "Why do we have to shush?" Maya asked. "Because you're supposed to be quiet in a library." I told them. "Let me handle this Maya." Farkle said., "She obviously likes it quiet." I giggled, but I kind of knew where this was going to go and it wasn't going to play in Farkle's favor. "Hello book lady."

"Well hello." she replied. "And who might you be?" "I might be Farkle." Farkle replied. "Would you do me a favor?" she asked. "Oh, you know I will." Farkle said. "Why don't you go over there," she said pointing to a table, "and shh." "Well that's disappointing." Farkle commented. Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to the table. Now it was just Lucas, Riley, and I standing. It was kind of awkward because neither Riley nor Lucas were talking.

"So." Riley dragged the word. "Yeah." Lucas said. "Okay this is sad." I said to myself. "Uh huh." Riley said. I just stood there as I watched Riley and Lucas slowly look at each other.

********

We were sitting at the table reading books and I was just waiting for something to happen between them. "My dad thinks that we have no idea how to talk to each other." Riley told Lucas. "What if he's right?" Lucas questioned. The librarian shushed us once again and we looked at her. "But we're not saying anything." "I know." she said. "Then why are you shushing us?" Riley asked. "Because I can't take it anymore." the librarian admitted. "You guys are hopeless." She motioned for Riley to come over. "Come here."

Once Riley was away from us, I turned to look at Lucas. "You two are sad." I told him. "What about us?" he asked. "What do you mean, what about us?" I asked. "Don't we do the same thing?" he asked. "No we don't." I told him. I started playing around with my charm bracelet and Lucas noticed. "You're wearing it." he said. The tone of his voice made it sound like he couldn't believe that I still had the charm bracelet he gave me and that I was wearing it.

"Of course I'm wearing it. It's special to me." I told him. "What's so special about it?" he asked. "It's obvious." I said softly. Lucas looked at me waiting for an answer. "It was given to me by a real friend." "I'm glad you kept it." he said. "I've been meaning to ask you something." I told him. "What?" "Do you still have the hat I gave you?" I asked. Lucas didn't answer me and he looked away. "Lucas?" "Yes I still have it." he answered. "Don't worry Lucas I won't tell Maya." I told him. "You're just going to use it against her." "Right because we know how she gets." Lucas said. He made the noise that Maya made earlier in class and it caused me to laugh. We went back to reading our books when I saw Riley walk back over.

"Hi." she said. "Hi." We replied and went back to our books. Riley went back to her seat and she started reading. Later RIley had asked Lucas what he missed most about Texas. "I guess the thing I miss most about Texa are the pets I used to have." Lucas told her. "I had a hamster." Riley said. "I had twenty-four horses." Lucas said.

"You win." Riley said. "No, Riley you just can't let him win." I told her. "What's with you?" Riley asked me. "She's mad because while I had twenty-four horses, she had none." Lucas answered. "For you information I do have a horse." I told him. I turned to look at Riley. "Start talking again before we start arguing." "Tell me about them." Riley said.

"One day after school, Sophia was falling." Lucas said. "That means she was giving birth, right?" Riley guessed. "Not to bad, city girl." Lucas commented and Riley laughed. "And there was no one there so I called Dr. Colanda and he talked me through it." Lucas said. "Anyways that was all." "More." Riley said. "Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hours after it's born?" Lucas asked. "Yes." I answered. "Really?" Riley asked. "I'd like to be there for that." "The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it." Lucas said. "Riley." "Lucas." Riley replied. "I've only told this to one other person." Lucas told her and I raised my hand.

"Yeah." Riley replied. "I think one day I might want to be a veterinarian." Lucas told her. "That's cool too." Riley said. I knew what she wanted him to say, but if he was going to say he likes her then he wouldn't do it in front of me. "I delivered this beautiful Palomino. I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone." Lucas said. "That's okay just keep talking." Riley told him. Instead of talking, Lucas and Riley just looked at each other. Honestly, I don't know why Cory put me with them. Lucas started talking and I was finally able to join in on the conversation.

********

Riley opened the door and we walked in. She still had that dreamy look on her face as she leaned against the door. "How was your night, Riley?" Cory asked. "Thank you for sending us to the library." Riley thanked her dad. "Yeah, we needed that." I added. "Really?" Cory questioned in disbelief. "Yes, Lucas, Caroline, and I did really well on the assignment." Riley said as we walked further into the apartment. "I think that we connected."

"And it made out friendship stronger since I was gone for so long." I told him. "What do you mean connected? What are you talking about? How did you connect?" Cory asked. "We talked about stuff that was important to us." Riley said. "Too important to text." I said. "Did you know that when you listen to someone," Riley started. "They'll tell you stuff." I finished. "Oh boy." Cory commented. 

"Friends talk to each other." Riley said. "But real friends listen." I continued. "Maya knows how to draw and we know how to be a real friend." we said together. "You're a good teacher, dad." Riley told him. "You can keep my phone for as long as you want." Riley gave him a hug and pulled me into it. When she pulled away she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We said goodnight and went to our separate rooms.

********

"Here you go take your phones, take it now very good." Cory said to [me](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=169530911) and Riley as he handed us our phones. "Here's your phone." Cory handed Maya her phone. "Good, great. Nobody talks to nobody, no more feelings, thank you." he looked really happy while he was doing this. I think it has something to do with RIley and Lucas, but he was looking at me. "Okay guys, the great technology debate. Let's boot it up." Cory said. Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and I all got up. Then we walked to the front of the room.

"I always believe that technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species, but when Farkle does rule the world no matter what devices we come up with we should never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper, and our own imagination." Farkle put his phone away and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened the paper and showed us the drawing that Maya made. "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be." Farkle turned the paper so he could see the drawing. "I keep looking at it." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm fine." Farkle turned to look at Maya. "Thanks Farkle." Maya thanked. "Look it my eyes." Farkle demanded. "No." Maya said. "I thought my whole life was in my phone, but it turned out that I don't have any friends in here and you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends." Riley said. "Allow us to demonstrate." Lucas said. "Hi." Riley and I said to Lucas. "Hi." he replied.


End file.
